Forbidden Love
by Sashuyumii
Summary: Et si on n'était pas frère et soeur, si on n'était jamais sorti du même ventre, si on n'avait pas le même sang, cette douleur dans ma poitrine aurait elle quand même existé ? Gou éprouve des sentiments de plus en plus ambigus qu'il lui est difficile de retenir. Mais même si on n'avait pas le même sang, aurais je la moindre chance contre lui ? Rin x Gou.


Oui, je sais, encore un couple bizarre ^^"

* * *

_**OS**_

Les cheveux en bataille dans toute leur longueur, balancés de droite à gauche par le vent sans rien pour les retenir, elle regardait silencieusement son frère se faire soigner par Makoto.

De la paume de sa main s'écoulait une quantité de sang, qui malgré le petit foulard serré au niveau de son avant-bras, ne cessait d'augmenter.

« Haaaa, Gou, ça devient hors de contrôle... Rin tu m'entends ? » Makoto fit passer sa main devant le visage du garçon afin d'attirer son attention. Rin fronça les sourcils avant de repousser sa main très loin. « Oî, arrête de faire l'idiot, je ne vais pas m'évanouir pour si peu. »

Makoto sourit doucement alors que Nagisa ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Rei le regarda perplexe avant de réajuster les lunettes sur son nez. « Nagisa-kun, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de rigoler. »

Nagisa qui se tordait de rire s'approcha avant de lui filer une tape dans le dos. « Hola, Hola, Rei-chan, tu es bien trop sérieux ! » Rei fit quelques pas en avant sous le choc avant de se caresser la nuque, prenant ses distances du blond. « Je ne crois pas, non... quoi qu'il en soit il serait mieux de prévenir Ama-sensei. Il n'est pas de notre école, mais on peut quand même l'envoyer à l'infirmerie, non ? »

Haruka était assis au bord de leur piscine, les pieds pataugeant dans l'eau. Il tourna la tête vers Rei avec son éternelle impassibilité. « Ennuyant... » lui répondit-il à la place de tous les autres. Nagisa continua de rigoler et Makoto, de taquiner Rin.

Rei, choqué par leur insouciance, se permit de leur crier dessus. « Comment vous pouvez être aussi relax ? Regardez tout le sang qu'il perd ! » les garçons n'eurent de nouveau aucune réaction constructive. Il soupira avant d'abandonner leur piste.

« Ah... » il se tourna alors vers la jeune fille à côté de lui. « En tant que manageur et sœur de la victime, tu devrais prendre une décision rapidement... comme appeler Ama-sensei, non ? »

Gou restait immobile, les yeux grands ouverts, les lèvres légèrement frémissantes et la main droite fortement appuyé contre sa poitrine.

« O... Oî ! » il s'approcha d'elle, requérant toujours son attention, mais elle ne bougea pas. Les seules choses sur elle qui demeuraient mobiles étaient ses cheveux et ses pupilles légèrement dilatées. Rei haussa un sourcil avant de poser la main sur son épaule. « Tu vas bien ? »

Son geste la ramena brusquement à elle. Elle sursauta avant de faire quelques pas loin de lui, l'air effrayé et essoufflé. Sa respiration s'était soudainement accélérée, comme si elle l'avait retenu pendant tout ce temps.

Rei fit lui aussi des pas loin d'elle avant de lever les mains. « Ah... dé... désolé ! » son visage se teinta d'une légère gêne avant que Nagisa n'arrive à ses côtés. « Gou-chan, tout va bien ? »

Le ton de Nagisa fut plus fort que celui de Rei, attirant l'attention des trois autres. Haruka se retourna pour la regarder sans expression, tandis que Makoto se releva en aidant Rin et se dirigea vers elle. « Gou... » commença-t-il avant de la rejoindre. « Ça va ? » demanda-t-il lui aussi comme s'il croyait qu'elle n'avait pas compris la question des deux premiers.

Il lui prit les deux mains dans les siennes en se penchant sur elle. La jeune fille le fixa un long moment avec son même air hébété avant qu'il ne la lâche brusquement. « Lâche-là, Makoto ! »

Rin tira Makoto pour qu'il la libère et le regard de Gou se posa automatiquement sur son frère avant que ses pupilles ne se remettent à vibrer. « Grand frère... » murmura-t-elle à bout de souffle. Rin la regarda en haussant un sourcil, il posa sa main indemne contre sa joue et la caressa doucement.

Il avait toujours cet air énervé comme s'il en voulait à la terre entière, mais ce n'était pas ce qui la fit frissonner lors du contact. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » elle ne put lui répondre et roula ses yeux vers sa main blessée en s'attardant sur son avant-bras.

Il suivit son regard avant de comprendre. « Oh, ça ? T'en fais pas. » il continua de la caresser avant de sourire comme s'il était amusé de la tête qu'elle faisait. « Ne t'en fais pas non plus pour ton foulard, je t'en achèterais un autre. »

Sa main termina sa course dans les cheveux pourpres de la fille et il la laissa pour s'en aller.

« Hooo, Rin-chan attend où vas-tu comme ça ? Tu salis la piscine ! »

« O... Oî... ce n'est pas le plus important, Nagisa-kun ! »

« Hahaha, Rei à raison. Après tout c'est lui qui s'occupera de nettoyer tout ça. »

« Effective... Hein ? Pou... Pourquoi moi ? Ce n'est pas ma faute ! »

« Hooo, Rei-chan, serais-tu en train de dire que tu pourrais faire en sorte que le coupable s'en occupe ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! »

Makoto, Nagisa et Rei continuèrent de bavarder en suivant Rin. Ils allaient bien sûr le forcer à passer par l'infirmerie de l'école.

Gou les regarda partir, la main de nouveau contre sa poitrine et le cœur tremblant. Elle ne le vit pas arriver, mais subitement Haruka se tenait à ses côtés, silencieux, regardant lui aussi les garçons s'en aller.

« Kou... » murmura-t-il. Elle sursauta encore avant de se tourner vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. « Ou... oui ? » elle semblait encore plus apeurée que précédemment, voir même angoissée. Haruka et elle étaient restés seuls. Et maintenant c'était comme s'il voulait engager une discussion avec elle.

Gou détourna le regard quand il se tourna vers elle. Haruka lui donnait toujours l'impression de voir au plus profond d'elle, de connaître ses désirs les plus enfouis, de dévoiler ses péchés avec un simple regard.

Il la considéra en silence avant d'enfin se décider à parler. « Tu ne vas pas avec lui ? »

Oui, elle détestait vraiment ce regard. Parfois ce n'était pas juste une impression et quand il lui parlait, elle constatait qu'il avait très souvent juste sur ce qu'elle voulait, mais qu'elle taisait.

Elle le regarda, toujours aussi surprise par les mots qu'il prononçait, puis elle baissa rapidement la tête avant de la secouer.

Cela ne servirait à rien qu'elle le suive. Elle était inquiète et toujours aussi choqué qu'un simple défi entre lui et Haruka se termine ainsi, mais sa présence aux côtés de son frère n'allait strictement rien changer.

Elle avait la conviction qu'elle n'était pas ce dont son frère avait besoin. Haruka continua de la fixer avant de lui aussi s'en aller. « Ha... Haruka-sempai, devrait y aller plutôt. » le garçon marqua une halte à mi-chemin avant de finalement la laisser toute seule.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé que l'amour qu'elle portait à son frère pourrait être remplacé par l'amour d'un autre. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'abandonner serait digne de cet amour là. Mais c'était son frère et elle s'était toujours dit qu'un jour, qu'elle le veuille ou non, il aimerait quelqu'un d'autre plus qu'elle, il chérirait cette personne comme il l'avait chérie toute son enfance. Et cette personne avait finalement fait irruption dans leur vie, plus tôt qu'elle ne l'avait même imaginé.

Elle était désormais seule. Se retournant vers la piscine de leur club en empêchant ses cheveux de la gêner. Son regard mélancolique se posa sur la surface visqueuse que son frère et les trois autres affectionnaient tant. Cette surface qui constituait un monde qu'elle ne pourrait jamais entrer, un monde qu'elle ne pourrait jamais connaître, un monde où elle n'était pas la bienvenue.

Comment pourrait-elle rivaliser avec quelqu'un qui comptait autant pour son frère. Tellement que ce dernier l'avait laissée, elle, et était parti afin de devenir un homme qui pourrait être à la hauteur D'Haruka. Comment pourrait-elle rivaliser alors que le monde de Rin tournait autour d'Haruka.

Juste avant de s'en aller, elle prit le temps de nettoyer le bord de la piscine. Rin avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment un duel avait pu conduire à ce résultat. Son frère était vraiment maladroit, se blesser ainsi avec le rebord de la piscine qui n'avait pourtant rien de vraiment tranchant.

Elle soupira tout doucement en arborant, bien malgré elle, un sourire. Il avait toujours été comme ça, le genre excité qui perdait facilement sa concentration. Le Rin fraichement revenu d'Australie n'était pas le Rin qu'elle avait toujours connu. Maintenant qu'il avait su renouer les liens avec Haruka et les autres, il était redevenu lui-même.

Encore une chose qui prouvait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle à ses côtés. Il était resté sourd à ses tentatives de réconciliation, mais quand Haruka s'y était clairement impliqué, tout avait aussitôt changé.

Gou marqua une halte dans sa marche vers la maison, le sac fermement tenu entre ses mains et le regard posé sur la chaussée.

Si Rin avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, s'il s'était lassé pendant son séjour de l'autre côté de cette relation qu'il avait avec Haruka et qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une autre personne là-bas, elle en aurait été heureuse.

S'il était resté là-bas, elle en aurait été heureuse. Toute seule ici elle aurait un jour réussi à se débarrasser complètement de ses sentiments.

C'était son frère et elle l'aimait, beaucoup plus qu'un simple amour fraternel. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour qu'une sœur devait ressentir pour son frère. Elle le savait depuis longtemps.

C'est pourquoi d'une certaine façon elle avait été heureuse de le voir partir, pensant qu'avec le temps elle se serait faite à l'idée qu'elle ne comptait pas plus que ça pour lui.

C'était mal parce que c'était son frère et c'était ce qui la faisait le plus souffrir. Si cela avait été un autre garçon, même contre Haruka, elle se serait battue pour ne serait ce que défendre ses sentiments. Mais c'était son frère et elle n'avait aucun droit à ces sentiments-là, c'était mal.

Elle ne put plus bouger. La pression sur son cœur augmentait de jour en jour et ces pensées, qui avant lui arrachaient de simples larmes, aujourd'hui l'empêchaient de respirer. C'était atroce, c'était douloureux, c'était insupportable.

Sa main se retrouva instinctivement sur sa poitrine, ses yeux, jamais totalement asséchés, larmoyaient. Elle s'en voulait terriblement. Elle s'en voulait même à mort d'éprouver pareils sentiments pour un frère qui était irréprochable. Elle avait l'impression de le salir même sans lui en parler, même sans le toucher. Elle l'avait l'impression qu'elle le blesserait si jamais elle ne taisait pas ce qu'elle ressentait alors qu'elle ne pouvait plus contrôler ses sentiments, elle s'en voulait.

C'était pourtant futile de rester là à se morfondre, ça n'allait pas la faire rentrer chez elle et ça n'allait pas non plus régler la situation.

Elle releva la tête, prête au moins à atteindre le seuil de sa porte avant de se laisser fondre en larme.

Les gens la fuyaient. Elle ne comprit pas, mais elle était sûre que c'était d'elle qu'il s'agissait ou du moins de l'endroit où elle était.

Gou se retourna, étonnée, pour n'apercevoir que la fin proche de quelque chose qu'elle aurait pu éviter si jamais elle ne s'était pas arrêtée.

Le conducteur de la voiture semblait avoir perdu le contrôle sur son engin. Il était sorti de la voie et fonçait droit sur elle.

Elle était incapable de crier encore moins de bouger le moindre membre. Ses yeux demeuraient figés devant ce qui était inévitable et qu'elle eut le temps de considérer comme sa propre fin.

Se voir mourir était affligeant. Mais là où d'autres se seraient mis à courir pour sauver leur vie, Gou, elle, ferma les yeux, se remémorant une scène qui l'apaisa considérablement.

Elle se réveillait, une main n'étant pas la sienne posée sur son front et un sourire aux lèvres de son frère qui la surplombait et la regardait comme il l'avait toujours fait, avec amour.

C'était son paradis et si même morte elle pouvait se remémorer de cette scène en boucle, alors elle n'en voudrait à personne de mourir maintenant.

Oh. C'était son frère, mais elle l'aimait à en mourir.

Le choc fut violent, il eut un grand bruit sourd assez lointain, puis d'autres beaucoup plus proches et ensuite des cris, de multiples cris. Comme si elle était déjà en enfer ou peut être était ce le paradis et ces hurlements des cris de joie.

Mais elle avait mal, très mal, alors sans doute avait elle atterrit dans les flammes de l'enfer. Ça ne l'aurait pas surpris, elle sait qu'elle le méritait.

Elle se sentait subitement à l'étroit. En fait, elle en avait plus conscience maintenant. Elle ouvrit les yeux sur du blanc. Elle mit du temps à considérer son espace, mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle était toujours vivante. Quelqu'un la tenait dans ses bras.

Ils étaient étalés sur le sol, baignant presque dans leur propre sang. Elle regarda autour d'elle, les gens accouraient auprès d'eux, pris de panique. Elle vit la voiture, fumante, le par brise en mille morceaux et le bec démolit dans un mur, là même où elle était sans doute arrêtée quelques secondes plus tôt.

Elle était en vie. Elle se redressa et posa son regard sur la personne étalée à ses côtés. Le choc qui la traversa faillit en être mortel. Par sa faute, quelqu'un était mort ?

« No... no... non... pas ça... »

Elle posa une main tremblante sur l'individu, ses yeux étaient en larme, elle était horrifiée, sa douleur physique était déjà si forte qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien et maintenant, sa douleur émotionnelle finit de l'achever.

« Gra... grand frère ? »

Rin était sans signe de vie. Le sang ne cessait de couler, elle voyait rouge, c'était le même sang qui coulait dans ses veines, mais ce n'était pas le sien.

Ses membres étaient douloureux, mais elle tenta de le réveiller en le secouant vivement, fébrile, tremblante, meurtrie, priant le seigneur pour que ce ne soit pas ça.

Les yeux du garçon restaient fermés, inébranlables. Pas même un souffle pour déranger le calme de son expression.

Elle n'en aurait voulu à personne si elle était morte. Mais jamais elle n'avait pensé un seul instant que raisonner comme cela pourrait lui faire perdre bien plus que la vie.

Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'elle ne comptait pas pour lui, alors qu'il avait toujours clamé haut et fort qu'il pourrait donner sa vie pour elle. Maintenant elle le réalisait, un peu trop tard, qu'elle comptait vraiment pour lui. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, il n'avait sans doute pas hésité, ni même réfléchi.

Les cris qu'elles poussaient, toutefois, ne pouvaient plus rien changer.

Contrairement à elle, il n'avait pas dû voir cette fin approcher, il n'avait pas dû voir le visage d'Haruka une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux.

Elle s'en voulait d'éprouver des sentiments, maintenant elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie d'exister.

* * *

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, un homme se précipita au-dessus d'elle pour lui poser des questions. Dehors la nuit était tombée et elle le voyait très parfaitement parce que l'ambulance dans laquelle elle était installée avait ses portières ouvertes.

Elle regarda l'homme avant de se lever brusquement. Il voulut la retenir, mais quand il se rendit compte de sa destination, il n'en eut pas le courage même si ce n'était pas professionnel.

Elle tituba, les jambes douloureuses et le corps alourdit par des pansements multiples. Ses pas s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres du corps recouvert d'un plastique noir qui était posé à même le sol.

Les gens autour d'elle allaient et venaient avec précipitation. Les lumières et le bruit des sirènes envahissaient l'espace. Elle se rapprocha, son souffle diminuant à chaque pas.

Quelqu'un s'abaissa au niveau du cadavre dans l'optique d'en dévoiler l'identité. Elle s'arrêta de respirer. Non elle ne pouvait plus vivre, ce n'était pas possible.

Le plastique sur le visage du cadavre disparut et elle vit noir.

« Gou ! »

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'un jour, elle serait si heureuse d'entendre ce prénom, prononcé de cette manière qu'elle détestait tant, par une personne qu'elle aimait à l'infinie.

Ces mêmes bras qui lui avaient sauvé la vie, l'entouraient à présent alors qu'une main l'empêchait de voir le cadavre devant elle. Était-ce un rêve ?

Elle sentit un souffle chaud, bien réel dans son cou et l'étreinte se resserra. « Gou... » elle l'entendit encore, son cœur meurtri se réchauffant, juste avant de se retourner, guidée par les bras autour d'elle.

Rin lui saisit la nuque, l'expression grave, mais à la fois soulagée, les mains tremblantes et la voix encore plus. « Je... j'ai... Gou... » il colla son front au sien, soupirant comme s'il avait échappé au pire, ce qui était bien le cas.

« J'ai cru mourir... Gou... s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose... si je n'avais pas pu te sauver... » ses mains glissèrent dans les cheveux de la fille sans lâcher sa nuque. « Gou... ne me fait plus jamais ça... plus jamais une peur pareille... j'ai cru mourir, bordel tu ne te réveillais pas ! »

Rin avait également plein de bandages sur son corps, il était cependant beaucoup plus amoché qu'elle. Gou ne comprenait pas. C'était lui qui baignait sans vie dans son sang. C'était elle qui avait cru mourir en le voyant qui ne se réveillait pas et elle ne pouvait même pas le lui dire.

Elle criait pourtant à ce moment-là. Maintenant il était en vie, bien vivant et il la tenait dans ses bras, mais elle ne pouvait plus rien dire.

Elle s'agrippa à ses bras, sa bouche se tordant alors que ses yeux se remirent à pleurer des litres de larmes. Elle pleura à chaudes larmes comme une enfant, inconsolable, bruyante.

Il la garda contre lui, elle resta agrippée. Oubliant ses pensées, oubliant ses remords, elle ne le lâcha pas.

* * *

« Gou... tu peux me lâcher maintenant. »

Il l'avait portée jusqu'à son lit dès que l'ambulance les avait déposés au petit matin. Une nuit à l'hôpital était amplement suffisante pour s'assurer que leur vie ne soit pas en danger.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler exactement ce qui c'était passé, mais si elle avait retenu une chose de toute cette histoire, c'est que penser intensivement ne menait à rien de bon.

Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux. « Ça va... tu es hors de danger, ne t'en fais pas. » ses mots eurent l'effet inverse sur la jeune fille qui agrippa plus fortement son habit.

Il sourit tout doucement, continuant de la caresser. « Il faut que tu dormes... » elle secoua vivement la tête, visiblement encore sous le choc et pas prête à le laisser s'en aller. Si elle lâchait prise, il rentrerait sans doute dans son internat. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre cela, s'il disparaissait elle ne saurait pas se calmer.

« Gou, je ne m'en irais pas. Je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule, pas maintenant. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus sous cette promesse, elle se sentit considérablement rassurée.

Il soupira avant de prendre place sur le lit, derrière elle, et de la serrer de nouveau dans ses bras. Elle en fut surprise, se mit même à rougir quand ses bras se refermèrent au niveau de sa poitrine sans bouger.

Il s'en rendit compte, elle rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles. Rin plaça ses lèvres au niveau de celles-ci. « Gou... » murmura-t-il. Elle frissonna avant de pousser un soupir involontaire.

« J'avais bêtement cru... que je n'aurais jamais aussi mal que le jour où je suis parti... » elle écarquilla les yeux, toujours aussi silencieuse, le cœur battant nerveusement la chamade. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir entendre la suite de cette phrase. Elle referma les yeux en se crispant.

« Gou... » cria-t-il pour la faire réagir. « Écoute moi... » il lisait en elle comme dans un livre, même sans voir son visage, chacune de ses réactions lui faisaient savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

« Ce jour-là, tu m'as regardé avec tant de tristesse... j'ai eu l'impression de t'avoir blessé, de t'avoir abandonné. Je pensais que tu me détesterais et que plus rien ne serait pareil à mon retour, j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu ma moitié... » il soupira avant de la serrer encore plus fort. « Mais hier... pas juste ma moitié... tout mon être s'est vu mourir quand cette voiture a foncé vers toi... »

Il se tut un moment, sa respiration désordonnée la bouleversa, elle qui retenait la sienne par réflexe. Sa poitrine criait contre ces bras puissants qui l'oppressaient, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle était heureuse, heureuse de savoir que rien n'avait vraiment été comme elle l'avait pensé tout ce temps, que son frère ne l'avait pas abandonnée.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, à quoi... ou à qui pensais-tu ? » reprit-il avec hésitation.

Elle sursauta légèrement et l'expression de Rin s'assombrit. « Haru... c'est à lui que tu pensais ? »

Rin avait le cœur qui battait aussi fort que celui de Gou. Il la vit baisser la tête et la relâcha aussitôt avant de se redresser sur le lit. Il resta assit quelques secondes avant de s'ébouriffer les cheveux avec colère.

Elle restait immobile sans répondre et ça l'énervait. « Gou, tu es ma sœur bordel... parle-moi au moins de celui que tu aimes... »

Il était si énervé qu'elle ne voulut pas aggraver la situation. Demeurant immobile, mais tremblante. « Grand frère... » dit-elle d'une voix tout aussi tremblante.

« Hmm ? » Il la sentit sur le point de pleurer aussi calma-t-il son ton pour lui répondre. Mais elle ne l'appelait pas.

« Celui que j'ai... me... c'est grand frère... »

Il écarquilla les yeux avant de poser une main sur son épaule. « Hey... on est pus des enfants Gou. Personne ne te grondera si tu me dis la vérité... dit-moi un nom... je ne demanderais rien d'autre. »

Il disait cela, mais il l'avait presque déjà grondé. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes et sa voix tremblante se transforma en un cri, un cri du cœur retenu depuis trop longtemps.

« R... »

« R ? Rei ? » demanda-t-il.

« M... »

« Makoto ? Lequel des deux ? »

« Ma... Matsuoka Rin... celui que j'aime c'est... toi, depuis toujours ! »

Un long silence descendit dans la pièce. Elle se remit à pleurer, consciente de ce qu'elle venait de faire, priant le seigneur pour ne pas se faire haïr. C'était mal, vraiment mal, parce que c'était son frère.

Elle ne put même pas formuler d'excuses.

Rin se leva du lit, il se dirigea vers la porte, il l'ouvrit et sortit.

« Je suis désolée... tellement désolée grand frère... » le visage enfouit dans les draps, elle continuait de pleurer intensément. Ça lui prit un long moment, mais elle ne se calma pas, répétant les excuses sans arrêt maintenant qu'il était parti.

« Désolé de quoi ? »

Elle sentit quelque chose sur elle, quelque chose d'humide. Elle sortit le visage pour voir son frère à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle. « Hmm ? » renchérit-il.

« Grand frère !? » put-elle enfin crier en le voyant ainsi. Il avait changé de vêtement, à vrai dire il s'en était plus ou moins débarrassé, car il était torse nu, le corps glacé, les cheveux mouillés et une serviette autour du cou. Mais plus important il était revenu.

Il la fixait avec tendresse, ses yeux brillaient comme elle ne les avait jamais vus briller même quand il regardait Haruka. Son cœur se mit à palpiter et ses lèvres ne purent plus l'appeler.

« Hey Gou... » il posa sa main contre sa joue rosie et la caressa. « C'est mal. » les yeux de Gou se mirent à vibrer avant de larmoyer. Elle voulut lui dire qu'elle le savait, qu'elle ne le faisait pas exprès, qu'elle était désolée, mais elle n'y arrivait plus.

Il la contempla longuement, la laissant sombrer doucement sous son regard émerveillé. Puis il se pencha et l'embrassa.

C'était mal, il le savait, mais il s'en fichait. Ils étaient en vie et c'était le plus important.

« Grand frère... » gémit-elle, haletante sous lui et encore plus rouge. Elle restait sans défense sur le lit, surprise. « Ça va Gou... ne t'en fais pas. » murmura-t-il en haletant lui aussi, pris d'un désir tordu.

À ses mots son visage se brisa encore et elle pleura franchement. Elle tendit les mains vers lui et l'attira à elle pour de nouveau retrouver le contact de ce baiser.

« Tu es la chose et la personne la plus importante à mes yeux... »

* * *

J'ai encore failli faire des trucs pervers xD merci pour votre visite ^^


End file.
